


So Stupid

by AcePhoenix



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Aromantic, Asexual, Bromance, JUST, Language, M/M, Multi, Pining, Sadness, Tumblr Prompts, also amazing friends joly courf and bossuet, amazing friend feuilly, aroace character, aroace feuilly, bros, feuilly being the best friend ever and comforting his sad bab bahorel, my babs are bad at taking care of themselves, poor mental health, sad bahorel, uhh, unfortunate crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcePhoenix/pseuds/AcePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompt I got: "you're just so... so stupid".<br/>Basically, Bahorel has an unfortunate crush and he's sad, Feuilly is patient as always and comforts his bestie, and there's a love pile feat. drunkCourfeyrac and motherJoly. Kinda angsty, a tiny bit fluffy at the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Stupid

“You’re just so…”  
Bahorel swung his fist at Feuilly, another bead of sweat trailing down his face. Pretty much no one else was at the gym as it was the middle of the night, but because of their different schedules and Feuilly’s multiple jobs, this was often the only time they were able to hang out one-on-one.  
“So…”  
He was gasping for breath from the way he was throwing himself about recklessly, not really paying attention to proper form, which wasn’t exactly normal. Usually when they boxed, Bahorel took it down a notch, enjoying the rare time to hang out and talk with Feuilly even more than he enjoyed hitting things. It was one of the few times he was calm and focused. But this wasn’t the case tonight.  
“...stupid…”  
Feuilly smirked a little, but confusion lingered in his eyes.  
“And why’s that?”  
“Can’t… tell you.”  
“Why not?”  
Bahorel finally stopped, allowing himself to breathe. His body was soaked and shaking from exertion.  
“It would... ruin everything. Would just make... your life harder. And there’s no-no possible choice to make everyone happy, but ignorance is bliss, so one of us might as well be happy, right? So don’t worry about it. It’ll pass.”  
Feuilly frowned and put his hand on Bahorel’s shoulder, who promptly shook it off and looked away, under the guise of looking for his water bottle.  
“You know you can talk to me, Baz? How many times do me and Chetta have to tell you that you don’t need to deal with these things on your own?”  
Bahorel chuckled flatly.  
“Nah, this is different. Don’t worry about it, man. Let’s just get back to it, ok?”  
“Your heart rate’s insane. Take a minute, okay, dude?”  
“I don’t want to take a minute.”  
“Well, you’re going to.” Feuilly snapped.  
Bahorel turned back to face him. They almost never argued, but he could sense the tension in the ginger’s body.  
“Shit, what’d I do?”  
“Baz, I don’t know what’s wrong, but you can’t just bottle up your problems and let them out by destroying things, including your body. You still need to breathe, you still need to take care of yourself- I don’t care how upset or angry you are. Every time something’s wrong, this is what you do. You use me as a punching bag until your body can’t take any more, you go home and collapse, you don’t remember to eat or take your meds or do much of anything except party and hit things. You get drunk, you get sick, and you never really get better. Just because you ignore what you’re feeling doesn’t mean it’s going to go away.”  
“Jesus Christ, I didn’t come here for therapy.”  
“Now you’re being the stupid one. It’s 1:30. I’m driving you home and you’re going to bed and you’re not hitting anything else until you talk out whatever’s going on with someone. I don’t care if it’s me, but it needs to be someone. Chetta, Joly, a real therapist. I don’t care. Just deal with it the right way. I’m not going to watch you destroy yourself again. It’s hard enough watching just R and Prouvaire.”  
“Don’t forget Courf and Marius.”  
“Yeah. And Eponine.”  
“We’re a pretty fucked up group, aren’t we?”  
“Yeah, we are.” Feuilly agreed darkly.  
“At least we all have people to get us through it. That’s kinda the point, isn’t it? It all sucks, maybe, but if you have someone who cares about you and understands, then it’s a little better. Easier to get through. Right?”  
Feuilly nodded, but instead of saying anything else, he grabbed Bahorel’s hand and gently pulled him out of the gym and towards his car. Bahorel tended to be like Grantaire in that they rambled when they got introspective or depressed.  
And that they lost all ability to take care of themselves.  
“You’re becoming too much like Grantaire, Baz.”  
“Fuck that. Taire’s great. I know he has problems, but that doesn’t give you a right to talk all this shit about him.”  
“I don’t-”  
“Feu, I hear you and Enjolras. I’m not deaf. I mean, nothing against being deaf though, I’m just saying- I’m not. I’m also not completely stupid- just mostly. But I know when my best friend is gossiping about my other best friend, and with the guy he’s in love with to boot. And it’s really not cool. It’s not like he’s just trying to be an asshole or a “bad influence” or whatever shit you guys call him. I mean he has like, more conditions than I can name- though Joly could- and a horrible past; and he somehow has managed to still be alive, which is a miracle in itself. And he still gets out of bed most days and has a job and even manages to support his other struggling friends, such as Jehan, which is much more than I’d be doing in his situation. You’d never talk like that about Joly or Jehan or Bossuet because of their physical disabilities- what’s the difference, mental or physical? It doesn’t matter. They’re both just as valid and we need to be more tolerant of him.”  
Feuilly sighed.  
“You’re right. To be fair, I wasn’t really trying to diss Grantaire. I was just going to say that neither of you take care of yourselves like you should. But I promise I’ll make more of an effort not to talk badly about Grantaire. Obviously I’m not very close to him so I don’t know everything he goes through, but I know it’s a lot and I admire how strong he must be.”  
With the fight finally taken out of him, Bahorel collapsed in the passenger seat, allowing himself to admit how exhausted he was.  
“You know… you were right. I do need a break. I’ve been really working myself up over stuff, mentally and physically, and, and I’m tired...”  
Feuilly smiled gently.  
“Good. Go to sleep when you get home. And about that, do you want to talk about it now?”  
It was Bahorel’s turn to sigh. He really did seem tired. So, so tired.  
“I want to, but… I don’t want to ruin things between us. And I know you’d overthink it or try to compromise to make me happy, but I don’t want that.”  
“Just tell me. We can work it out. I swear to be totally honest with you, no matter what.”  
“Okay… Well. I’m, um, sort of in love with you. And I tried really hard to make it go away, uh, b-because I know you aren’t into romance and stuff, but it won’t go away, and I-I hate myself for it. It’s-it’s okay, you don’t have to feel obligated to talk to me anymore or anything. You can even hit me. I mean, not now, because you’re driving, but when we-”  
“I’m not mad, Baz. And even if I were I would never hit you for the purpose of actually hurting you. You’re my best friend, I’m not going to leave you over something like this. You already know that at the moment I identify as aromantic, but that’s not to say it’s set in stone. Maybe my feelings will change. Maybe they won’t. Either way is okay. We’ll always be best friends. I’ll always care about you more deeply than anyone, even if it’s not in a traditionally romantic way. And I’m really proud of you for opening up about this, that’s hard enough normally.”  
Bahorel looked amazed, still shocked that instead of wanting to hit him, Feuilly was comforting him.  
“I would totally date you if I weren’t aro. I’m not going to compromise myself for you, and I know you don’t want me to, but this changes nothing between us. I’m not leaving you, okay? It may not be romantic, but I do love you.”

Bahorel looked ready to cry as they pulled up in the driveway. This flat technically belonged to Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta, but because of issues R, Jehan, and Combeferre had been having with their landlord, they’d all had to find new places to live. Jehan moved in with his boyfriend, Ferre with Enjolras, and Grantaire was temporarily living with Chetta and her boys. Bahorel also crashed here most of the time because of his actual dorm roommate being an awful person and administration taking forever to deal with complaints- and they always kept it open to anyone who ever needed a place to stay, often including the Thenardier’s, meaning you literally never knew how many people you’d find crammed into the space or for how long.  
Bahorel still looked like he’d deflated, so Feuilly put the car in park and hopped out, crossing to the passenger side and pulling his best friend out after him and through the (unlocked) front door. 

Joly and Bossuet were sprawled in a pile across the couches, along with Courfeyrac, and they seemed to just be chatting sleepily.  
Courf loudly offered Bahorel some wine as soon as they walked in, but Feuilly declined for him.  
“No alcohol tonight, guys. Make sure for me that he doesn’t drink, Joly, please. Baz, you need to go to bed and be smart. I’ll call you tomorrow.”  
Joly frowned, immediately picking up the signs and becoming worried.  
“What’s wrong, hon?”  
Bahorel shook his head.  
“Nothing, guys. I’m alright. Feu’s just being overprotective.”  
“I’m being cautious, because yes, you’re okay right now, but that doesn’t mean that if you don’t take care of yourself you still will be. Alcohol is a depressant, and you don’t need any more help there.”  
“...Tell that to Taire...”  
“Wasn’t it you who went off on me for dissing him?”  
“And I wasn’t dissing him.”  
Feuilly just shook his head.  
“I should head out.”  
“We’ll talk to you tomorrow. Drive safe.” Joly waved to Feuilly with a caring smile.  
Feuilly then thoroughly surprised Bahorel by pulling him into one of his rare, but insanely comforting, firm hugs. All the stress just seemed to melt away during that hug, leaving him with a strange peace.  
After Feuilly was gone, Courf loudly and dramatically beckoned Bahorel to “join the love pile”, which was really only him and Bossuet at this point, as Joly had gotten up to make tea, but nonetheless, Bahorel did join them, feeling much more hopeful. He still had his best friend and he had an amazing group of friends to come alongside him on bad days and help him take care of himself. And that was all he really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope you enjoyed that. Bahorel is my babe i will always protect him. Feuilly is an angel. And lots of Les Amis are sad but they're a family and they take care of each other (also i really wanna join a love pile w/courf and baz and boss they'd be the best cuddlers).  
> Plz comment/kudos if you liked it!


End file.
